Paradise Tour
The Paradise Tour is the second concert tour by Lana Del Rey, in support of her third EP, and second major-label release, Paradise. It began at Le Galaxie in Amnéville, France on April 3rd, 2013 and ended October 18th, 2014 at Hollywood Forever Cemetry in Hollywood, California. Background In support of her then-most recent release Paradise, Del Rey announced dates for her upcoming tour on October 31, 2012. In early 2014 she announced a second leg for the tour with more dates in North America. The second leg featured songs from Ultraviolence. Set design of the first leg was handled by Block9, a duo comprised of Gideon Berger and Stephen Gallagher. Inspiration was taken from her major-label debut Born to Die, and was described by themselves as "a world steeped in faded Hollywood glamour, with a subtle contemporary edge. A backdrop of golden, art deco windows act to frame to the specially commissioned re-edits of videos from the album, and a crumbling grand piano houses two midi-keyboards. Bespoke period chandelier and lighting fixtures are fitted with programmable LED’s allowing them to be integrated into the show and a pair of hand-sculpted lions sit as guardians at the edge of the stage. Completing the scene are six real, taxidermy crows that have raided Lana’s dressing table – the stolen jewels in their beaks catching the light."[http://www.block9.com/Lana-Del-Rey.html Block 9 - Lana Del Rey] Setlist 2013 leg # "Cola" # "Body Electric" # "Gods & Monsters" # "Blue Jeans" # "Born to Die" # "Heart-Shaped Box" # "Carmen" # "Off to the Races" # "Young and Beautiful" # "Million Dollar Man" # "Dark Paradise" # "Blue Velvet" # "American" # "Without You" # "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" # "Ride" # "Summertime Sadness" # "Burning Desire" # "Video Games" # "National Anthem" Certain songs were not performed on select dates, "I Love Paris" was performed on April 27 and 28, 2013 in Paris, France. An a cappella version of "Off to the Races" was performed on November 7 in Belo Horizonte, Brazil. 2014 leg # "Cruel World" (Intro) # "Cola" # "Body Electric" # "Blue Jeans" # "West Coast" # "Born to Die" # "Ultraviolence" # "Young and Beautiful" # "Carmen" # "Summertime Sadness" # "Million Dollar Man" # "Gods & Monsters" # "Ride" # "Video Games" # "National Anthem" Certain songs were only performed after a specific date. Del Rey also played "Old Money", "Radio", "Money Power Glory", "Without You", "Fucked My Way Up to the Top" during more than one select show. "Dark Paradise" was performed at Cintermex, Monterrey, Mexico on October 9, 2014 and "Shades of Cool" was performed at Hollywood Forever Cemetery, Hollywood, CA, USA on October 18, 2014.[http://www.setlist.fm/stats/lana-del-rey-13d391fd.html Setlist.fm - Lana Del Rey Tour Statistics] Tour dates 2013 leg 2014 leg [http://www.songkick.com/artists/2867646-lana-del-rey Songkick - Lana Del Rey] Merchandise Clothing BGCTLE02.jpg|"Poolside" T-shirt Tropics.jpg|"Tropics" T-shirt Poolside Tank.jpg|"Poolside" Tank Top Tropics Vest.jpg|"Tropics" Tank top 2014 American Tour Shirt.jpg|2014 American Tour Shirt Accessories Tour Program.jpg|Tour program Lithograph.jpg|Lithograph Poolside Lithograph.jpg|"Poolside" Lithograph Paradise Poster.jpg|"Tropics" Poster shopproduct_lanadelrey_flowers_iphone5.jpg|"Flowers" iPhone 5 Case Flask.jpg|"Born To Die" Hip flask Zippo Lighter.jpg|Zippo Lighter Lyric Book.jpg|Lyric Book References Category:Tours Category:Tour